No warning signs
by ForeverEchelon
Summary: Andy had no warning signs as to what she was going through, she had never felt pain like this before. It was unbelievable only seeing the head did she then know what was going on.


_**A/N so I thought of this one when I was in work the other day and was trying to think how to get the words out but it came to nothing. So I guess ill just have to go with the flow of my fingers so here go's nothing hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**No warning signs:**_

A simple kiss is all it took to wake Andy McNally from her amazing dream, snow on the ground a camp fire hot chocolate a blanket wrapped around her and the man she loved Sam Swarek.

"Babe I have to go ill see you after work, ill call you and find out if you're here or at yours ok."

Andy gave him a sleepy smile kissed him back before he walked away. Thanks to there shifts this week both had different days off, which sucked as they did not like to spend time apart. Finding things to do was the hard part when you had none to do nothing with. Andy snuggled back into the covers and rolled over to Sam's side of the bed and inhaled his smell. Its something Andy could not get enough of from the second they started dating over fourteen months ago. It had been over two hours since Sam left and Andy thought it was time to make a move; she had a few things to do today and had to go back to her apartment to put some clean clothes on.

Dragging herself out off the bed she picked up her phone to send a quick text.

"Shoot dead battery." She said and chucked it into her bag making a note to herself to charge it when she got home. Walking into the shower she turned on the water to let it heat up as she stripped off her pj bottoms and tank top. Andy claimed into the shower and let the hot water roll off her body felling relaxed. Spending a good fifteen minuets in the shower Andy felt a sharp pain run through her body, this was something she had never felt before and after a few moments hoped she would never feel again. She shook it off after a while and finished with her shower. After drying off and dressing into a denim skirt and jumper Andy made her way down to the kitchen and made herself a coffee before grabbing her bag and keys and making her way through the door and home to really start her day.

Walking through her own apartment door Andy kicked off her shoes and dumped her bag on the floor making her way to her closest to find something clean to wear. Again Andy felt a sharp pain running through her body, this made her stop what she was doing and bend down hoping the pain would go away; it did.

"Wow that really hurt." She thought to herself "It can't be period pain I only finished two days ago that's why I was with Sam last night." Walking into the kitchen she got a glass off the shelf and got herself a glass of water and then walked towards the bathroom. Taking out the painkillers from the cabinet she popped two into her mouth and took a sip of the water. Again the pain ran through her body this time worse then before she dropped the glass and it shattered coming into contact with the floor. Andy grabbed hold of the towel rail to steady her from the pain but decided to sit on the floor and wrapped her arms around herself hoping it would help with the pain. After a moment or two Andy thought it was ok to move but the second she did the pain hit again. She thought herself again.

"What the hell is going on? It's not like I have had anything bad to eat or anything. I did get winded by running into the fence after running after that prep yesterday but I shook that off." A million things ran through Andy McNally's head as she sat on the floor in the bathroom thinking as to why she was feeling like this. After the third time trying to move and for the third time pain was being her prize Andy gave up trying to move. She was really starting to worry until the pain really hit her; she just lay down grabbing the few towels the rail to use as a makeshift pillow until she felt well enough to get up and call Sam and an ambulance to take her the hospital. It was no good the pain was getting unbearable now she managed to fight through the pain and get her phone out her bag before returning to the bathroom to take some more painkillers. Not that they where doing any good, she opened up her phone only to remember it was dead.

"Crap!" is all Andy could say and put the phone down and slid back down the wall. This was not good her phone was dead and her other phone was in the bedroom dead too as she never put it back into its holder to charge from 2 days ago from when she last used it talking to Sam before going to sleep alone.

Over five hours had passed since Andy first felt the pain and now it was getting was too much for her to take, tears where running down her face holding onto her belly wishing it would stop. Her screams where echoing through the bathroom only stopping for a few moments for her to try and crawl out into the hall to somehow alert her neighbour she was in trouble but no joy.

"Oh god I'm going to die and Sam's going to kill me for doing so." Is what she thought. She wanted Sam here with her she needed him there with her, her knight in blue body armour. Another hour passed and still no help, then that's when it happened. Andy felt a large amount of pressure in her abdomen she had the urge that she really needed the loo. Through the pain Andy giggled to herself. "Why would you need to go the loo at a time like this McNally?" Again and again she felt like this screaming in pain with the pressure working its way down she had the urge to push. For some reason she just had to, with time passing by Andy noticed the pool of blood on the floor from where she was lay. With the little energy she had she pulled off her underwear and chucked it to one side. Panting through the pain the screams and the tears Andy again had the urge to push, this time she did not hold back. Pushing as hard as she could; a little bit of pressure would go away, what was happening to her? Why was this happening to her, did she do something bad in a life once lived that god wanted to punish her now? More time passed and the pressure was between her lags now and the pain was thick and fast. Push, push is all she could do, for a few seconds Andy the strength to inspect why she was bleeding only to be met with shock.

"Is that a head? No way how can I be having a baby? I've had none of the symptoms, no morning sickness craving felling tired weight gain I was still having my period. No warning signs. What the hell?"

The head was out now and still Andy pushed, She was doing this alone she was frightened, terrified even. The shoulders where out now. Only one more push and the baby would be out. Thanks neighbours for the finding out if I'm ok I could be being murdered in here and you don't give a dam!

Just as she was thinking that her front door was crashed through she did not her is through her own screams. It was Sam and Chris, the two where resounding to a noise complain in her building. Sam knew it was Andy's apartment when he herd the address from despatch, the responded and turned on the sirens. Following the screams into the bathroom Chris stood in shock from the site before him, Andy McNally on the floor blood over the floor and in clear pain.

"Sam, Sam get over here quick." He ran in the room only to take in what Chris was seeing only a moment passed before Sam was on the floor next to his girlfriend.

"This is 15-05 we need a bus at our locating right away." Chris replaced his radio back on his uniform and was dumbstruck on what he could do to help.

"Chris get me some more towels from the hall closest and some hot water fast." He did as he was told in record time. Giving them to Sam he helped Andy with the last few stages of giving birth to there child they never knew they where having.

"One more push Andy, one more push." Andy gave an all mighty scream and the baby was out.

"It's a girl Andy, we have a baby girl." Sam wrapped the baby in a clean towel that Chris had given him and held the bundle in his arms, Sam was welling up. He was a farther to a child he knew nothing about, He handed the baby to Andy and she looked at the bundle in her arms and smiled still getting over the pain she had just experienced.

Five minuets after the call was made the ambulance was on site, checks where made on the baby and Andy before they where put onto a stretcher and taken down stairs Sam and Chris followed them down. Sam gave Chris the keys to the squad and told him to go back to the barn and tell Beat what had happened and that he was on the way to the hospital with Andy.

A few hours passed after Sam had found Andy on the floor of the bathroom giving birth to there healthy baby daughter. 6lbs 4oz dark hair healthy set of lungs and bright blue eyes that would soon change brown. Athena Shannon Swarek was the name both agreed on after a little chat over names when they where asked what they would call her.

The next day in work Sam walked into parade to a deluge of claps and people saying congrats on the birth of his daughter, he had the biggest smile on his face. It was indeed a miracle, and was in love with the little girl that was only a good 14 hours old.

Frank spoke to Sam after parade and gave him emergency leave and would sort out his and Andy's maternity and paternity leave right away. Sam raced back to the hospital to spend time with his now family. Both Andy and Sam smiles on there faces looked on at there daughter as she slept in her hospital crib. Andy feeling sleepy herself was starting to nod off to sleep it had been a long two days. Sam could see this and kissed Andy gently on the lips before she fell asleep in which left Sam sitting in a chair looking back and forth between the now Two most important women in his life that he would now gladly die for so they neither of them would come to no harm. In turn Sam's eyes became heavy and he too was soon fast asleep dreaming of this happy day.

_**A/N so what did you think? I don't really know the pain of child birth so I can't really give a real account of it so I can only tell you what I think it would be like. One thing I do know is that all babies are born with blue eyes, my three younger siblings all have brown eyes and they started life with blue. So please review, reading them makes me smile to know that you have enjoyed it. **_


End file.
